Lies And Secrets
by sweetpeaj8
Summary: Ally has a secret, now two. But with Austin getting closer to another girl. Ally feels left behind and empty. Just how long can she go without losing it all? Rated T just in case and for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I reached for my songbook, when Austin and Dez walked into the store. "Hey Ally have you written a new song yet?" Austin asked coming to sit on the counter next to my open book, reaching for it I snapped the book shut before he even had the chance. "Don't. Touch. My. Book!" I snapped at him. Meeting his brown eyes, I felt guilty for yelling at him.

"Sorry no I haven't. Don't touch my book!" I added on quickly. He gave me smile that made my heart skip a beat. "It's ok. We all have things we don't want other to know!" Austin said still smiling, he rested is hand on mine giving it a squeeze he hoped off the counter and went with his quirky friend.

'_Dear Songbook,_

_Austin and Dez walked into the store so I couldn't make an entry! But that's besides the point. Austin had asked me if I had written a song yet and as he did he reached for you. Of course out of habit I snapped your leather cover shut, quickly so he couldn't see anything I've written previously. And when I got defensive he said that it was ok and that everyone has their things they are protective over, and with that he touched my hand in a gentle squeeze! But I only wish I had the guts to tell my friends what's been going on lately, not that I'm not acting as usual I am it's just…._

I stopped writing when I heard my fathers voice, "Ally I'm going out with Karen. Will you lock up?" turning to the sound of my dad's voice, I saw him dressed nicely. "Yeah, dad. No problem! Have fun." I said enthusiastically. My dad and Karen have been dating for a couple of months, and tonight happens to be their anniversary. I'm glad dad finally got over moms death, and it's also a good thing that Karen makes him happy.

Watching as dad walk out the store, I rushed up to the practice room. Walking over to the piano bench I sat down my book, seeing one of the windows open I went to go shut it. But one thing caught my eye, Austin, who was flirting with a blonde girl, and from where I stood it looked like she was flirting back. But who wouldn't flirt with him. Me, that's who. I was afraid he wouldn't like me back, so I wasn't going to jeopardize our friendship.

Walking back over to the piano bench, I sat down stroking taking my book in my hands I grabbed a pencil off the top of the piano. As I was thinking of lyrics, my mind kept drifting off to Austin. Closing my eyes, I rested my head in my hands. _'Why can't I tell him!'_ I thought silently, as tears started to flow softly, down my cheeks.

Raising my head from my hands, I wiped away the tears. Turning around to the piano I poured my heart out.

'_The slightest words you said_

_Have all gone to my head_

_I hear angels sing_

_In your voice_

_When you pull me close_

_Feelings I've never known_

_They mean everything_

_And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart_

_Light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes_

_I can't even speak_

_Do you even know_

_How you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word_

_I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise, please_

_You'll always be in reach_

_Just in case I need_

_You there when I call_

_This is all so new_

_Seems too good to be true_

_Could this really be_

_A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart_

_Light on my feet_

_Light in your eyes_

_I can't even speak_

_Do you even know_

_How you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word_

_I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love_

_It's almost all too much_

_Handle with care_

_Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_

_Better be careful what you say_

_With every word_

_I'm blown away_

_You're in control of my heart_

_I'm a lightweight_

_Easy to fall, easy to break_

_With every move my whole world shakes_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Falling apart'_

Writing the song down I as I went, I looked beside me and saw my phone light up.

1 New Text Message

From: Trish

Can I come over?

Yeah. Come to the store.

OK.

Getting back up from the bench I walked down stairs, and sat on one of the couches, waiting for Trish. A few minutes later she walked in with her daily announcement of her new job. "Guess what! I got a job a European Outfitters. Hey what's wrong?" asked my best friend. Looking up at her, I saw her eyes widen slightly. "You've been crying." she said softly. I couldn't look at her, "Do you want to talk about whatever it is?" she added. I shook my head, she sighed. "Ok, whenever you're ready I'll be there." she said wrapping her arms around me in a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

I was grateful that Trish didn't pressure me into telling her why I was crying, not that I didn't want to tell her. I do, it's just that if I told her someway Austin would find out sooner or later, and I don't want that to happen anytime soon. But I do trust Trish with my heart, and I know she'll never betray me.

So after she left my house, I had the urge to tell her, but bit my tongue _literally_! Waving to her as she pulled out of my driveway and down the road, I closed the front door, and walked into my room, and I noticed something off. My book was gone!

Searching everywhere I gave up so I went downstairs and into the kitchen to find something to eat. But there really wasn't any reason why I should, I mean I was just going to throw it back up later anyway.

Running a hand through my hair I searched the fridge for some pickles, finding the jar I took one out. Taking a bite, my dad walked into the kitchen. "Hey honey." he said kissing the top of my head, I smiled. "Hey. How was your's and Karen's dinner?" I asked, curious. He smile turned into a goofy one, like the ones Austin gives to me whenever he does something stupidly cute. "Fantastic." was all he said, before he waltzed himself on over to the recliner.

"Hey what time are we going into work?" I asked dad, as I sat down on the loveseat. He looked at me from the baseball game that was playing. "Now if you want." and with that we headed off to Sonic Boom.

When we got there, there were customers waiting outside the store. Which I didn't see why until we had unlocked the doors, and Austin walked in with a smile that reached his brown eyes. "Hey Ally-cat! Mr. Dawson." Austin greeted us. Dad just nodded and went to serve the customers. Watching as dad tried to explain that the store wasn't the hearing doctor to some guy, Austin hit my arm gently. "You okay?" he asked, concerned as a best friend should be. I looked at him, "Not really, have you seen my book?" I asked him.

"No I haven't. Why, did you lose it again?" he asked with a chuckle. I nodded, "Help me look? If anyone finds-" I was began. "Yeah yeah yeah. I know you're whole world will be shattered. It's your diary." he said mockingly. Only if he knew… Taking my hand he drug me up the stairs and into the practice room.

"So…Where did you last have it?" Austin asked, eyeing me. Thinking back to earlier, "Here actually I wrote a song, after you left. But it's not one you'd want to sing." I added quickly, hoping he wouldn't be interested. He smiled, "If it's something I wont want to sing, then that means it's personal and it's about someone…So who is it about?" Austin asked me, with pleading puppy dog eyes. _'Don't tell him'_ I thought, as I walked around him but the only thing that came to my mind was him. "Um…I'd rather not say. It's super personal, actually." I said nervously. Austin took the hint, and backed off the topic, thankfully. "Well if I see it I'll make sure to give it to you. OK?" he told me, smiling. I smiled back, "Thanks, Austin. You're a good friend." I said hugging him, but before I pulled away fast enough Austin's arms wrapped around me pinning me to him. I swallowed, _'What if he finds out?'_ screamed my mind. Pulling away, I ran from the room.

Austin's Pov

Ally's been acting strange these last few days, but she won't say why, and when I hugged her she felt super thin in my arms. Don't get me wrong she's always been a petite girl, but not this thin. Anyway if she wants to talk about it, she can if not then I won't push her no matter how much I want to know. But all too soon she fled the room, leaving my arms in the air from where she just was.

Shrugging my shoulders I took out my phone, and called up Ashley, a girl I met the other day, who by the why is super hot! She's shorter than me, but a little taller than Ally, she's got blonde hair like me and brown eyes like Ally and I. Except Ashley's don't sparkle like Ally's when she talks to me. I wonder why? '_Maybe it's just the way Ally stands in the lighting?' _I thought to myself, answering my own question.

When I called Ashley she didn't pick up, which sucked because I _really_ need something to get my mind off Ally's thinness. Walking downstairs I saw Ally's dad and his girlfriend Karen. "Hey, Mr. D! Karen." I said greeting the two. They smiled when they saw me. "Hey, Austin. Do you know where Ally went? She rushed out of here before I could tell her that I proposed to Karen and she said yes!" Lester explained. "No, sorry." and with that I walked out and to my home.

Ally's Pov

Running inside the house, I quickly locked up the front door. I couldn't take it anymore! Everything, with my dad and Karen, then there's the whole Austin situation. Walking upstairs and into my bedroom, I slid down the wall, chocking back tears. Pulling my knees to my chest, I rested my head against my knees crying for what felt like hours. Then my phone buzzed, and buzzed so much that I got so annoyed that I picked it up off the floor and flung it across the room, watching as it smashed into tiny bits and pieces.

Austin's Pov

I was getting really worried about Ally, I haven't seen or spoken to her in days. Lester said that she dropped her phone and it broke, but there was something that he nor Ally was telling me, and I'm going to find out what! Thankfully, I knew Ally was home alone and I knew that because Lester was working Ally's shift, and he also found her book and asked me to give to her, which gave me an excuse to go over there.

Pulling into their drive, I quickly got out and jogged up the walkway. I was about to knock when the door swung open, showing Ally's face. "Austin! W-what are you doing here?" she asked stuttering over her words. She never stutters…something's up. I held up her book, her eyes went wide when she saw, reaching for it her fingers accidentally brushed mine, causing a tingling sensation to travel up my arm.

"I won't give it to you, unless you tell me what's wrong." I stated, pushing past her and into her home. She angrily slammed the door shut behind me. She then came to stand in front of me, she sighed shoving hair out of her face. "If I tell you…you have to swear to me you won't tell anyone. OK?" she asked slowly, making sure I comprehended what she was saying. My eyebrows knitted together, "Ally…you're not pregnant, are you?" I asked seriously, not being able to imagine my Ally do something like that…Wait she's not mine!

"What? No I'm not! I'm…" she never finished because she started to get teary eyed, turning her back to me she walked into the kitchen, grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote quickly. Walking back to me, she handed me the paper, on it was probably the worst thing I've ever heard/ seen coming from one my closest friends.

'**I'm Anorexic' **Was scribbled in Ally's handwriting!


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's Pov

'_I'm Anorexic'_ It was like my whole world stood still, or at least in slow motion. My body had gone stiff, as Ally tried to get a word out of me. But couldn't. It was like my brain wasn't registering what she said. "Austin…Please say something." her voice called, bringing me back from my thoughts. I stared at her, not saying a word, looking at her I took everything in. Her eyes, and how know they looked so dull and lifeless, her hair had lost it's usual bounce.

I swallowed, stepping towards her I reached out, taking the hem of her shirt sleeve and sliding it up her arm. Skimming my fingers over her arm, curiosity got the best of me. Letting go of her arm, I looked into her eyes. Fear, and confusion's what I saw, nothing more, nothing less. "Why? What made you do this?" I asked her, my voice shaky. Her eyes shifted to the floor, "Someone…A special person to me, they…" she began. "They what, Ally?" I asked, begging her to tell me so I could help her any way how. "They told me they only thought of me as a friend…And I thought, that if I became _this_ than they'd like me. But I was wrong, because he never even noticed the difference." by then she was sobbing, her heart out.

Pulling her to me, I wrapped my arms around her small frame. Burying her head in my shirt, she sobbed even harder. I rested my head atop hers, rubbing her back, an idea came to me. Pulling away slightly, I took her hand and led her to her room. "What are you doing?" she asked me, as we entered her room. Scanning her room, I found it, her guitar. Walking towards it, I sat Ally on the bed, walking back to her I tuned the guitar into the right key, and grabbed the capo!

Ally's Pov

'_What's he doing' _I thought, to myself as I dried my tears. Telling someone about my Anorexia was a hard thing for me to do, and I trust Austin. Even if he doesn't know yet, he will soon…I hope. "Ok, I wrote a song…" he started, and I got happy because he finally had written one by himself. "Really! That's awesome." I said. He smiled at me, "I wrote it a long time ago, and it didn't really sound like me, or make any sense at the time, but now it does. It's called 'Your Guardian Angel'."

'_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face _

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong _

_I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold _

_and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find _

_deep inside me _

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven'_

As the song came to an end, I was crying even hard than I was before. Not because I was sad, but because I had the one person, I loved here with me and he was going to help me! Right after he sat the guitar down, I attacked him with a hug, causing us to fall backwards onto my bed. "Thank you, Austin. For everything." I murmured, he smiled up at me, as his hand came to brush away the leftover saltwater. "No problem." he murmured back.

Austin's Pov

I don't know why, it may have been that she was upset, or that the fact that she was on top of me, I don't know. But all I knew was that I had a sudden _urge_ to just reach up and kiss her. Except, one problem I was seeing Ashley and Ally well- someone was the whole reason she became what she is now. I couldn't do that to her. But damn, she looked even prettier now than she has in the last few days! Then a thought came, to me that I never noticed. I love Ally!

Ally's Pov

Realization came over me, _'He's only being a good friend. He feels bad for you, that's all!'_ And like that I was off him, and off my bed. Swallowing back tears, I looked at him. "Get out." I said, he looked at me, got off my bed. "Don't do this, Ally. Please, don't shut me out!" he was begging me. I shook my head, chocking back tears. Looking him in the eye, "Leave. Now!" I told him.

"Why? So that you can just waste away your life, becoming sicker? No! I won't let that happen, to you." he argued. taking me by the shoulders. I looked away, "And why not? You don't care about me! All you are about is your music, and _Ashley._" it slipped out before I could think about it. I was being petty. And like that I was pushed against the wall. Austin's breath hot on my face, "Don't tell me, what I'm feeling. And don't bring her into this!" he told me.

He pushed himself away from me. "Of course! You'll defend her. but when it comes to me, you what? Walk away, act like you care for a short while, then what don't act at all! Why is that, you care but then you don't? Hmm!" I said yelling, as I walked up to him slamming my fists into him. "I do that _because_ I care about you! I do it because _I love you_!"


	4. Chapter 4

I stopped pounding my weak fists on him, stepping back I took a glance at him. "W-what did you just say?" I asked afraid I heard, right. Austin, looked at me his eyes still angry but softening non the less. "I said I love you. I do, Ally I love you. You know that, that's why I care what happens to you. But there wasn't any reason, to bring up Ashley in this. You know, that I'm seeing her…sort of" Austin explained, taking my hands in his. All of a sudden it felt like my heart, sank clear to the pit of my stomach. _'He loves me…But not as I thought?' _I wrenched my hands free, I spun around. Before I could control, tears flowed down my cheeks. "You should really leave!" I whispered, walking out of my room and into my bathroom.

I didn't bother, to make sure he left but instead I slid down the wall farthest from the door. My head in my hands, the tears still came flowing with the sobs that escaped my mouth.

Austin's Pov

Finally getting home from Ally's which hadn't gone so good, I told her I loved her- which I do…but something was off by the way she started to cry, like that. She drives me crazy…Sometimes, I even wonder how she can put up with me. _'It's because she loves you.' _came a thought. Lying on my bed, I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down which only made me even more angry.

'_Ally…She needs me more now than ever, and I walked out on her. Just like she said I would.'_ "Damn it." I whispered angrily, getting off my bed I started to pace back and forth. When that didn't work, I grabbed my car keys, and cell phone. "I don't care what it takes…I'm not gonna walk out on her, and leave her all alone in this!" I promised myself. Hearing my phone ring, I quickly grabbed it.

"Hey Austin!" came Ashley's voice. I smiled, "Hey." I simply said. "So…do you wanna come over? Watch some movies…" she asked, hopefully. I wanted to, but I didn't because Ally needed me. I sighed, into the receiver, "I'm sorry Ash, but Ally needs me right now…Some other time?" I explained. There was a short silence, "Yeah…sure. Oh and Austin…" she paused again. "Yeah?" I asked, waiting. "I see the way you look at her. It's how my brother looks at his girlfriend. You love her, even if you don't know it yet!" and with that Ashley, hung up.

As I was driving to Ally's I kept thinking of what Ashley had said; _I love Ally? _Of course I love Ally, what's not to love? She's pretty, she's funny when she tries to act cool. And the way her eyes light up when she sees me…I still haven't figured out whether it's the lighting or what, but still it's like the prettiness of her increases whenever I look at her. Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts of Ally, or well tried to anyways. That's when it hit me, like a slap in the face, I was in love with my best friend!

finally reaching Ally's I pulled up along side the road, seeing that her dad was home. Throwing the car in park, I turned of the engine, hoped out and once again jogged up their walk. I thought about knocking, but then again I didn't know if or what she told her father, who can be very mean and strict when he wants to be, and so on that note I went around back. Finding the great oak tree, that if you climb high enough, gave you perfect leverage to get inside Ally's window, I would know because I've done it before when Trish, Dez, and I slept over.

Climbing the tree, I started to throw pebbles I had grabbed before coming up at her window. Ally of course, had her back to me and couldn't see me. Lucky for me, her window was slightly open. "Ally!" I hissed, throwing another pebble lightly. She whizzed around at the sudden 'clack' on her window. She quickly, shut her bedroom door, making sure to lock it she came over to the window. I watched as her thin bony fingers slid up the glass. "Why did you come back?" she asked, walking away from the window, meaning 'hurry up and get in before we get caught.'

Climbing inside, I took my jacket off and threw it on her beanbag chair that was over in the corner. "You never answered my question! Why did you come back?" she asked impatiently, crossing her arms. Marching over to her, I pulled her to me, "I came back, because you were right. I came back to make what I did wrong, right." I told her, brushing away the stray strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. "And how do you plan on doi-" I cut her off, by kissing her softly on the lips.

Pulling away, I looked into her eyes which were wide with shock. "I realized something today. I love you Ally Dawson." I told her, hoping she wouldn't run away or start to cry. Instead, she kept staring at me, and to be truthful it was making me nervous. And I never get nervous! "When did it happen…" she asked, turning her back to me. "What do you-" I was caught off by her, voice. "When did your feelings change?" she murmured.

Honestly, I didn't know when they changed. "I don't know. Probably after I read your book, and I flipped out thinking it was me you liked…It is me you like, right?" I asked, resting a hand on her back, she shrugged it off. Ally walked me off, and went and sat on her bed. "Yes…But at that time, I didn't. I don't know what changed, after you were worried about me liking you, I guess it actually happened." she whispered, softly.

Going to sit next to her, she relaxed against me, her head on my shoulder. "Ally, all that matters now is that I'm here and I'm never gonna let anything bad happen to you." I said with a small smile, "So that means, we're okay now?" she asked, I nodded, answering her question. "Hey, Austin." Ally began, I looked down at her, "Yeah?" "Will you stay with me?" she asked, quietly. "For as long as you want me, I will." I told her meaning it. She gave me a smile, and giggled; "I'll always want you around!" she said snuggling deeper into me, and I could feel her body go limp on my side.

Picking her up gently in my arms, I pulled back the covers with one hand while the other held her steady. Laying her down, gently, so that I wouldn't wake her, I pulled the covers up to her chin. Watching as she shifted slightly to her left, she sighed peacefully. I smiled at her sleeping form, she was so beautiful when she slept. Well she's always beautiful especially whenever she gets flustered or nervous, but that's besides the point. Kissing her forehead, I got up carefully and grabbed some extra pillows off her bed, and a blanket. After making myself a bed, I laid down quickly falling asleep.

"Austin." said a voice, waking me from a really good dream, of me and Ally. Snuggling deeper into the blankets, I sighed. "Austin…Get up." said the voice, this time shaking my shoulder. Stirring I opened, an eye. Seeing Ally's face inches from mine, made me become wide awake. "What are you doing?" I asked her, rubbing my eyes, and yawning. She smiled, "You looked uncomfortable on the floor, so I thought I'd wake you up and see if you wanted to sleep in my bed. It's only like 2 a.m." she said quietly, I sat up while she talked. "Thanks, Ally. But I don't wanna make _you_ uncomfortable!" I said, taking her hand. She smiled at me, "I wont be, I trust you wont do anything, I don't want to do." she said, standing.

Watching as she crawled back into bed, I decided to take a risk and climb in after her. After getting settled, Ally's back was to me. I don't know if it was the adrenaline of taking a chance with Ally, while her father was home, or what but all I knew is that I wanted her as close as possible. Snaking my arm, up and over her waist, I noticed she flinched at the sudden contact but relaxed. "This ok?" I asked, softly, she only nodded before falling asleep.

Ally's Pov

Tossing over onto my other side, I landed on something rather hard but not rock solid. Fluttering my eyes open for a moment, I saw a bare chest which had some pretty define muscles, if I do say so myself…_Bad Ally!_ I mentally scolded. Looking up to whoever the body belonged to I saw Austin's peaceful face. I smiled at him, taking in the his nostrils slightly flare when he breathes in, how his hair was a tousled mess. I sighed, happily as I snuggled deeper into his warmth.

I was just about to fall back asleep, when I heard something. A door closing, and not just any door but a car door. Quickly rising out of bed, I realized I was still my clothes from last night. Going over to my dresser, I quickly changed into pajamas, to make it look like I just rolled out of bed, which technically I did.

Looking out I saw my dads car descend from the drive way, watching as his car rolled down the street, I sighed relieved that he didn't catch Austin and I. Turning I came face to face with Austin, gasping I stumbled backwards. Austin's hand shot out to make sure I wouldn't fall. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized, giving me a small smile. "It's ok. You hungry?" I asked, staring up at him. He only nodded, taking my hand and led me downstairs.

Austin had made us some pancakes, which I've never had and now that I have I've gotta say that they taste pretty good. Relaxing into the kitchen chair, I took a hold of Austin's hand. "Thanks, for everything." I said gratefully, rubbing circles into his hand. "You're welcome, Als." Austin mumbled before, kissing me lightly on the lips. "Hey wanna go watch a movie?" I asked, bored. "That depends, can I pick?" Austin asked smiling from ear to ear. I nodded, before standing along with him, and walking hand in hand back up to my bedroom.

Austin had ended up picking a horror movie, which he knows I hate. "Come on, Als. It's not like you haven't seen them before." Austin had said, while putting the movie, into the cd player. He was right, but that didn't mean I wanted to watch a scary movie. "You're right, but that doesn't mean I want to watch a scary movie." I told him, as he came to sit right beside me…a little to close, not that I didn't mind.

Somehow half way through the movie, I ended up in Austin's lap, clutching onto himself for dear life. Keeping my head, buried in his chest, I'd peak up once every now and then. "Ok Ally, you can let go now." came Austin's voice after, what looked like the credits rolling down the screen. Lifting my head, I looked around allowing my eyes to adjust to the lighting. I hadn't realized I was still in Austin's lap, until a warm hand rested on my knee. Which sent chills throughout my body.

"You Ok?" Austin asked, worriedly. Looking up…I don't know what came over me, it was like a slap in the face or something. Our faces were only a few inches apart, his breath hot on my face, "Ally?" he asked again, this time bringing his hand higher up, to rest on my hip bone. Looking down briefly, I stared at his hand, as it was just simply sitting, there. Looking back up to him, it was like I was drawn to him, so I kissed him.

Kissing him, I slid my hands up into his golden hair, pulling me to him. He didn't kiss me back, which made me upset. Pulling away, I didn't even look at him, but instead got up off his lap. Making my way over to my window I stared out to the street below, watching the kids running around and playing hopscotch. I hadn't realized Austin was behind me, until I felt his breath on the nape of my neck.

"Ally…It's not that I don't want too, I do…But I can't. Not while you're like this." his voice came out rough, while his arms wrapped around my waist. Turning around in his arms, I eyed him carefully. Realizing what he said was true, I sighed running a hand through my hair. "Ok. Anyway, do you want to see if Trish and Dez wanna have a movie night?" I asked hopefully breaking any unwanted tension between us. Austin smiled, as he took out his phone, to call his ginger headed friend.

After calling both Dez, and Trish they decided to come on over, so that we could go ahead and get the movies started. Dez had gone into the kitchen to put his new gingerbread family, in the fridge. Thankfully, Austin let Trish pick the movie, so it was something that I'd like.

So there we were sitting on my couch, in the dark. I was at the farthest end of the couch, with Austin to my left, then Dez and Trish was at the other end. About halfway through the movie, I felt a hand rest on my leg, which caused me to flinch. Looking up I saw whose hand it was. Austin's. I looked at him in confusion, which he just smiled, stuck a finger to his lips indicating me to be quiet, then he pointed towards the end of the couch. Sitting up, so I could see I was shocked at what I saw. Trish was sleeping with, her head on Dez's shoulder, and Dez was also fast asleep but with his head atop Trish's!

A smile broke out onto my face at the sight of them, glancing back to Austin I saw that he was looking at me. Which caused me to blush deeply, and by the way he smiled, I could tell that he saw it, and that made me blush even harder! Turning my head away, I heard a soft chuckle, as the hand that was resting on my leg move up to my knee, and it didn't go any further, which right now I was kinda thankful for. I fixed my eyes on the TV screen and watched the rest of the movie, with a small smile glued onto my lips!


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, I haven't been on in a LONG time lol and so I hope this chapter will make up for it.?**

**Haha, so this chapter's short cause I know a lot of you were wanting one so I came up with this off the top of my head.**

**Oh, I've written another story called 'The Summer To Remember' not only is it on here, but as well as FictionPress under the username Mojan**

**But also as on Figment under the username Morgan, all of which are me. They also share the same story cover so if you find it on here you can find it on there also.**

**Enough of my ranting and raving.:P**

**Enjoy!:D**

Looking out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ally with a smile on her lips. Looking to my left I looked at our two best friends, sleeping. _I can see why Ally's happy. For once they're not fighting!_ I thought. Chuckling at the thought, I moved my hand that was on Ally's leg up to her knee, and finished watching the movie.

Watching as the credits rolled down the screen, I looked over to Ally who was slouched against the armrest. A small smile crept over my lips looking at the beautiful girl beside me. Taking my hand off her slowly, careful to not wake her, I stood up. Bending over, I gently took her in my arms, and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, as quietly as I could.

Juggling Ally against my chest, I swiftly drew back her blanket. Laying her down, I made my way to the end of the bed, so that I could cover her sleeping form. After tucking her in, I kissed her forehead, noticing how she flinched but quickly relaxed at the sudden contact. Straightening back up, I headed towards the door when I heard my name.

"Austin." I froze, turning around I saw Ally turning over restlessly in her sleep. _She's dreaming about me?! _I thought happily, well that is until I heard her mumble something else that was hard to hear. Stepping closer, I tried to hear what she said without getting to close, plus I didn't want to wake her.

"Austin! Hmmm-." Ally had rolled over onto her stomach, with her face buried in her pillows, so that I couldn't hear what else she said. Deciding it'd be best if I just left her alone to sleep. Tiptoeing across her room, I laid down on her beanbag she had in the corner. Shifting slightly, I finally got comfortable enough to sleep.

Ally

Rolling onto my back, I sighed looking up at me white ceiling I heard someone clear their throat. Looking over to my right, I saw Austin sprawled out on my beanbag, but then I realized that's not who cleared their throat. Looking to the doorway, I saw Trish standing there with her hands on her hips. I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat. I was opened my mouth to speak but nothing came, out, so I closed it.

"I knew it! I knew it all along!" Trish bellowed, rushing over to bed, in which she flopped her short self onto. Oh and did I mention she woke Austin? Without realizing it, I grabbed a handful of my brunette hair and started to chew on it nervously. Trish looked back from me to Austin, narrowing her eyes in the process.

"Did you guys do what I think you guys did?" she asked wearily.

Austin's Pov

Being woke up by Ally is one thing, but by Trish is another! I sat up, scratching my head as I did so. I watched as our Latina friend rushed over to Ally, who had started to chew on her hair. _Damn, she's nervous!_ I thought mentally, getting up. "I knew it! I knew it all along!" Trish said, happily. When Ally nor I said anything I saw Trish's eyes look back and forth between narrowing them in the process. "Did you guys do what I think you guys did?" she asked wearily.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. My jaw clenched at the thought of Trish thinking that Ally and I had sex. Ally shook her head, fast before she started to chew on her hair again. Trish knew she wouldn't get an answer out of her best friend, so she turned to me instead.

"Austin…" she said knowingly. "No Trish, we didn't have sex." I said dryly, staring at Ally who, looked away. All of sudden Trish laughed, "What? Eww, gross! I don't want to know what you two do in your spare time. I was talking about that you guys set me and Dez up to come here and work out our fighting!" _Few! What a relief_ I thought to myself.

I laughed nervously, "Yup, cause that's exactly what we did!" Ally said suddenly, saving me from saying it myself. Trish smiled, and said thanks and then soon her and Dez left to go to the mall. "Hey Austin, do you mind if I have a few minutes to get dressed and ready for the day?" Ally asked standing up. I smiled to her as I walked over. Kissing her softly, I replied; "Anything for you." and with that I left her to get ready.

A couple minutes later, Ally walked out of her bedroom in a soft sky blue sundress that stopped just above her knees. Walking over to her, I took her hand, pulling her to me so that I could kiss her cheek. She blushed, "Why do you do that?" she asked softly. I tilted my head to the side as I lead her down the stairs, "Do what?" I asked in return. She smiled, "Kiss me like that. On the cheeks, I mean." she murmured, obviously still embarrassed.

I chuckled, taking her in my arms. "Because I love kissing your cheeks, they're adorably cute- you're adorably cute. Especially when I make you flush." I said smiling, Her face lit up like a light bulb, "You really mean that?" she asked, laying her head on my chest. I buried my face in her hair; "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it… I really do love you Allison."


End file.
